Gara  Gara Racun Yang Aneh, An OP n DC fanfic
by R.Z Raissa Cihuy
Summary: Trio Monster aka Bocah Karet, Pendekar Lumut, dan Koki Wanita terjebak di suatu tempat. Gak bisa bikin Summary. RnR ya! Yayayayaya!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kuingin One piece milikku, tapi kutahu itu hanya milik Eiichiro Oda seorang – Rais : ' Pasti saya bisa jadi puitis nih.. . ' All chara : ' Gak mungkin! -_-'' ' - . Detective Conan : Pengennya sih saya, tapi TB (tidak Bisa), Aslinya Aoyama Ghoso.

Random : One Piece, Detective Cebol *BUAGH*

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?), serta meminta bantuan BO (Black Organisasion) dari Detective Cebol – Conan : ' Buset! Melesetnya jauh amat? O.o''' ' –

.

..

...

: Judul :

Gara-gara Racun Yang Aneh

...

..

.

Di suatu pagi yang biasa di kapal Thousand Sunny, kegiatan di atas kapal tersebut berjalan seperti biasa. Ada trio bodoh yang sedang berdansa (dengan tidak elitnya), ada pendekar pedang BA (Buta Arah) yang sedang tidur-tiduran (atau emang tidur?), Navigator cerewet yang membaca koran dari burung pengantar koran, Arkeolog bertopeng yang membaca buku tebalnya, Cyrbog berjalan yang membuat mesin-mesin gejenya, Tengkorak hidup yang memainkan lagu kesuakaan kaptennya yaitu 'BINKS NO SAKE' dan Kepala keju yang sedang memasak di dapur. Intinya, hari-hari berjalan sepert biasa, sampai..

" Oy, di sana ada pulau! " seru Zoro, Pendekar pedang BA (Buta Arah), dari atas GYM. Ruang GYM (atau ruang kekuasaan Lumut berjalan) itu juga tergabung dengan ruang pemantauan.

" PULLLLLAAAAAUUUUU~~~~ " teriak Luffy, salah satu dari Trio bodoh, membahana (sampe membangunkan Raja Neptune. Lho?) sambil berlarian ke sana ke mari (kayak di lagu Heli guk guk guk tea).

" Tenanglah, Luffy! " kesal Nami, Navigator cerewet, yang sedang serius membaca koran kesayangannya (masa?).

" Pu.. Pulau apa itu? " Tanya Usopp, sama kayak Luffy yaitu Trio bodoh, gemetaran.

" Tenanglah, Long nose-kun. Ini hanya pulau biasa. " celutuk Robin, Arkeolog bertopeng, yang berusaha menenangkan Usopp.

" Oh, syukurlah.." hela Chopper, peserta Trio bodah, menjadi tenang karena tadi ikut tegang bersama Usopp.

" Pulau yang biasanya banyak monsternya. Katanya, monster di sana enak buat dimakan. " jelas Robin lebih lanjut.

" HHHHIIIIII! " kata Usopp dan Chopper ketakutan dengan kompak. Mereka membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Tentu saja tentang ketakutan mereka yang berlebihan.

" Wah, asik dong! Bisa pesta nih.. SANJI~~~" antusias Luffy (tentu dengan mata ngeblik-bliknya juga).

" Aku sudah dengar, Luffy. Baiklah, kita akan berpesta daging! " usul Sanji, Kepala keju, yang akhirnya mendapat respon (sangat) positif dari Luffy.

" Yo ho ho ho.. Aku suka berpetualang. Walaupun sebagai tengkorak aku tak punya hati. SKULL JOKE!" seru Brook, Tengkorak hidup, yang menghentikan permainan lagunya.

" Shishishi... LUCU, BROOK!" teriak Luffy mendengar lelucon garingnya Brook. Sedangkan yang lainnya sweatdrop tingkat siaga.

" Supa~~ Kudengar ada pulau ya di depan? " Tanya Frangky, Cyrbog berjalan, kepada orang-orang yang ada di dek kapal Thousand Sunny.

" Ya. " Jawab Zoro yang baru datang ke atas dek.

" Kalau begitu, Ayo mendarat! " seru Luffy gak sabar.

...

...

BLETAKCLETARBUMMM

..

.

" Sebelumnya, kita mesti membagi kelompok. " usul (yang menjelema menjadi perintah) Nami.

" Usopp, Frangky, dan Brook kelompok 1. Aku, Robin, dan Chopper kelompok 2. Terakhir Luffy, Sanji, dan Zoro kelompok 3. Kelompok 1 jaga kapal. Juga jangan ada yang protes! " Perintah Nami antusias.

" Aku ga- " Perkataan Zoro teputus karena sudah kena jotos Nami duluan.

" **Jangan ada yang protes!** " kata Nami (PENUH PENEKANAN dan aura menyeramkan yang menyelimuti dirinya).

* * *

><p>" LUFFY, BANTU JUGA DONG! KALO TIDAK TIDAK AKAN ADA JATAH MAKAN UNTUKMU" teriak Sanji penuh kejengkelan. Begini nih sifat Luffy kalo udah berhubungan dengan makanan atau petualangan. Semangatnya terlalu Hydrodinamic (apaan tuh?). Biasanya, dia bisa dibujuk dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi kok kali ini tidak. Seakan dia tidak mendengarnya.<p>

" Cih, menyusahkan saja.. " Runtuk Zoro sambil nguap (padahal dia sudah tidur).

" Marimo, cepet dong! " jengkel Sanji.

" Alis papan dart, gimana mau cepet kalo disuruh membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini? " bela Zoro kepada dirinya. Kalo mau tau apa aja yang dibawa Zoro, yuk kita lihat! Dia membawa 4 kantong khusus belanja besar berisi daging, 2 kantong kertas berisi bumbu-bumbu, 1 ransel berukuran super big berisi perbekalan, dan 5 kantong kertas berisi berbagai barang khas desa di sana, yang belum diketahui nama desanya. Total kantong yang dibawa Zoro adalah 12 kaontong dengan berbagai ukuran! Wow!

" Ayo, Zoro, Sanji! Aku sudah tak sabar berpetualang di sini! Masa cuma belanja doang sih? Shishishi.." semangat Luffy yang semakin membara. " Eh, buah apa ini? " tanya Luffy yang sekarang dipenuhi keingin tahuan ala anak kecil.

Sanji dan Zoro yang tadinya sedang beradu mulut, akhirnya menengok ke Luffy. Lalu mereka pun melangkah ke arah Luffy. " Ini sih bukan buah. " analisis Sanji dengan tenang. Mau tau benda apa yang ditemukan oleh Luffy? Benda itu adalah..

" BODOH! MASA BOTOL BERISI CAIRAN MENCURIGAKAN SEPERTI INI DISEBUT BUAH? " teriak Sanji dan Zoro bersamaan.

" Lalu ini apa dong? " tanya Luffy jadi makin bingung.

" Aku ki-" kata-kata Sanji diputus oleh Zoro. Sanji pun kesal.

" Mungkin itu ra-" kata-kata Zoro pun terputus karena melihat Luffy udah meneguk cairan mencurigakan yang ada di dalam botol. Sanji sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Zoro.

" JANGAN, LUFFY! " teriak Zoro kencang sambil menjatuhkan belanjaannya Sanji. Zoro dengan cepat merebut botol itu. Tapi sayang, dia malah kesandung salah satu kantong besar berisi daging, botol itu melayangdan mendarat tepat di atas mulutnya. Tanpa sengaja Zoro pun meneguknya. Sanji yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Dia mau menyelamatkan Zoro, tapi karena dia kurang hati-hati, dia juga kesandung dan mendarat terlentang di atas tanah, tepat di sebelah Zoro. Sayangnya, botol itu jatuh dari mulut Zoro dan tumpah ke atas Sanji. Tanpa sengaja juga, dia meneguknya. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

" Ugh.. Badanku.. " Erang Sanji yang merasakan tubuhnya memanas bagaikan meleleh. Sebelum dia pingsan, dia melihat Luffy dan Zoro yang berangsur-angsur jadi kecil.. Dia juga mendengan erangan Luffy dan Zoro dengan samar-samar. Setelah itu, dia menutup mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia bangun dari pingsannya dan kaget mendapatkan dirinya serta Zoro dan Luffy menjadi...

* * *

><p>" Di mana mereka? " tanya Nami menghawatirkan krunya yang satu itu (emang kamu ketuanya?).<p>

" Mereka belum pulang.. " jawab Frangky.

" Mungkin mereka diculik sama orang tak dikenal kali? " jawab Usopp sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang buruk.

" Fu fu fu... Bagaimana kalau ita mencarinya, Navigator-san?" usul Robin.

" Hmm.. Baiklah! " seru Nami.

* * *

><p>Menjadi...<p>

...

..

.

OMJ? ANAK KECIL?

.

..

...

" Kenapa diriku menjadi kecil seperti ini? " seru Zoro tak terima jadi kecil. Suaranya menjadi baritone khas anak-anak.

" Wah, cool! " kata Luffy yang malah berlawanan dengan perkataan Zoro. Tak ada yang berubah dari seorang Luffy.

" Hahaha.. " Tawa Sanji membahana. Suara baritone khasnya dengan campuran kekanak-kanakan.

" Udah bangun ne, Sanji? " tanya Luffy dengan gaya bodohnya.

" Cih, kita ada di mana ini? " runtuk Zoro.

" Lho? Kukira kau yang membawaku dan Sanji ke mari? " tanya Luffy.

" Tapa aku tak tau kita di mana.. " kata Zoro yakin.

" Oh iya, kau kan buta arah.. " Sanji yang baru ingat kelemahan temannya itu.

" Aku tau. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap saja memperhatikan setiap tempat yang aku datangi.. Lagi pula, tadi kan kita di desa, kenapa sekarang di kota coba? " kesal Zoro.

" Mungkin karena kita meneguk cairan aneh itu deh. " seru Sanji yang memang tepat. Mereka hening sebentar. Lalu...

" INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU, LUFFFYYY! " teriak Sanji dan Zoro kompakan (whot?) sambil nunjuk ke arah Luffy. Sekarang mereka sedang tidak peduli dalam pertarungan geje mereka. Karena sekarang dibutuhkan kerja sama yang besar.

" Hie? Kenapa? " tanya Luffy tulalit. Ok, tidak usah diragukan lagi.

" KARENA KAU MEMINUM CAIRAN YANG ANEH ITU! " kesal Zoro dan Sanji kompak (lagi?).

" Oh? " kayaknya Luffy terlalu polos (atau bodoh?).

..

.

GUBRAK

Zoro dan Sanji triple sweatdrop beserta khitanan massal. Eh, Emm... Maksudnya ambruk massal.

" Kalau begitu, kita berpetualang aja di sini. Gimana? " usul Luffy yang ada benernya juga.

" Ok deh.. " setuju Zoro sambil bangkit berdiri dengan baju yang kelonggaran.

" Tapi, kita harus mencari baju. Masa kita pergi dengan baju kedodoran begini? " seru Sanji.

" Sanji, kau bawa uang kan? " tanya Luffy dengan mata yang serius.

" Aku masih punya uang 20000 beli. Ide ya- " jawab Sanji terputus.

KRUUUK " Aku pinjam uangmu dulu ya! Aku lapar! Shishishi... " seru Luffy riang seperti biasanya.

BUAGH

" ENAK AJA! GAK BISA! " seru Sanji. ' Memang kapten yang kurang bisa diharapkan..' batin Sanji merana. " Lho, mana marimo buta arah itu? " tanya Sanji yang baru sadar kalau 'Marimo' gak ada.

" Aku di sini.. " seru Zoro dengan tenang. Anehnya..

" Zoro, kamu dapet baju kayak gitu dari mana? " tanya Luffy penasaran.

" Dari sini (nunjuk kardus). Kalian pakai aja dulu.. " kata Zoro. Setelah itu, mereka memilih dan memakai baju.

" Ayo, berpetualang! " teriak Luffy penuh semangat.

" Ok! " jawab Zoro.

" Ya! " jawab Sanji.

* * *

><p>" Hei, kalian bertiga! " seru seseorang berseragam lengkap. Kayaknya mereka polisi.<p>

" Hie? " bales Luffy sambil noleh ke belakang. Zoro dan Sanji juga.

" Kenapa kalian tidak berangkat ke sekolah hah? " tanya orang itu melihat Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji.

" Sekolah itu apa sih? " tanya Luffy.

...

...

GUBRAK

Zoro, Sanji, dan orang berseragam itu sweatdrop plus pingsan di tempat.

..

.

" LUFFY, SEKOLAH ITU ADALAH TEMPAT BELAJAR TAHU! " teriak Zoro, Sanji, dan orang berseragam.

" Oh, gitu toh. " Luffy manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam otaknya itu.

" Lalu, kenapa kami mesti sekolah? " tanya Zoro yang (mulai) mewaspadai orang berseragam itu. Orang itu kaget. Kenapa? Karena Zoro tidak tahu bahwa...

" Sebab pin yang ada pada baju yang dipakai adalah tanda SD.. " jelas orang berseragam itu.

" Memang SD apa? " tanya Sanji agak penasaran.

" SD Teitan. " seru orang berseragam itu.

" HA? " kaget mereka bertiga, Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji, dengan gaya bodohnya masing-masing.

" Kenapa kalian kaget begitu? " tanya orang berseragam itu keanehan dengan sikam 3 orang anak geje yang dia temukan. ' Tunggu.. Jangan-jangan.. Mereka.. ' pikir orang berseragam itu.

" Kalian mencolong baju itu ya? " tebak orang berseragam itu. DEG! Akhirnya ketauan juga. Zoro dan Sanji jadi mulai tegang.

" Kita mesti ngapain ya? " tanya Luffy kepada nakamanya itu.

" LARI, TAHU! " bales Sanji dan Zoro barengan.

" Oh, Ok! " kata Luffy sambil mulai berlari bersamaan dengan nakamanya. Orang berseragam itu pun mulai mengejar mereka.

" HEH, KAU TIDAK USAH MENGIKUTI KATA-KATAKU, MARIMO! " lantang Sanji kesal (yang baru sadar kalo sudah beberapa kata yang mereka ucapkan barengan) sambil berlari.

" KAMU TUH YANG HARUSNYA GAK USAH MENGIKUTI KATA-KATAKU, KEPALA KEJU! " bela Zoro (yang juga baru sadar) sambil berlari pula.

TEP, suara kaki yang dihentakkan terdengar. Firasat buruk pun mendatangi orang berseragam itu.

TRANG! SYAT! BUAGH! Ternyata Alga hijau dan Lintah kuning bertarung. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sangat seru. Sampai menarik pehatian orang-orang sekitar. Satu pake pedang dan satu lagi pake kaki.

" Hei, HENTIKAN! " seru orang yang mengejar Luffy dkk. Pertengkaran pun berhenti. Mungkin karena mereka terganggu dengan dijadikan objek tontonan.

Zoro dan Sanji pun mengeluarkan aura yang mencengkam. Orang-orang yang tadinya berkumpul, sekarang lari ketakkutan. Mungkin yag dikeluarkan aura monster kali ya? Pada dasarnya sih, mereka emang monster.

" Kalian bertiga, ikut ke kantorku! " kata orang berseragam sambil membawa paksa ketiga anak ajaib itu.

" Kya! " pekik Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji.

* * *

><p>" Navigator-san, sepertinya mereka ke arah sini deh.. " spekulasi Robin melihan jejak kaki sepatu Sanji dan Zoro, serta sandal Luffy (hebat! Bisa mengenali begituan!) yang menuju kearah hutan.<p>

" Ok deh, Robin nee-san. " bales Nami (gak nyambung). Lalu, Nami, Robin, Usopp dan Chopper melangkah masuk ke hutan dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang tertarik, gemetaran, berpikiran negatif, dan ketakutan. Sedangkan Frangky dan Brook ditugaskan menjaga kapal.

" Hei, lihat itu! " seru Chopper melihat 12 kantong makanan dengan berbagai ukuran yang diketahui milik Sanji.

" Kenapa Sanji, Zoro, dan Luffy meninggalkan barang-barang ini? " tanya Nami.

" Mungkin mereka diserang dan diculik. Mengetahui nilai bounty mereka besar.. " seru Usopp yang keseringan menghayal (juga memikirkan) hal-hal yang negatif.

" Bukan, Long nose-kun. Kemungkinan karena mereka meminum apa yang ada di dalam botol ini. " spekulasi Robin yang sangat tepat.

" Apa itu, Robin nee-san? " tanya Nami antusias.

" Kemungkinan ini racun. Di botol ini tertulis 'APTX 4869'. Mungkin itu nama racun di dalam botol ini.." analisa Robin dengan tepat (perasaan tepat mulu?).

" Kalo begitu, kenapa mereka meminum obat ini? " tanya Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper bersamaan.

" Kalo itu aku belum tahu.. " jawab Robin berbikir keras.

* * *

><p>Gak tau lanjut, gak tau gak..<p>

* * *

><p>Rais: 'Halo! Kembali lagi dengan saia di cerita yang lainnya..'<p>

...

...

..

.

BLETAKCLETRBUAGHBUMDORTRING

Mugiwara: 'APA-APAAN KAMU HAH? NGEJEK KITA-KITA DI DALAM CERITA!'

Rais: 'Suka-suka dong!'

...

..

.

BUMCETEKBLARBLEM

Rais: 'CONAN, GANTIIN SAIA NUTUP NI CERITA! (lari dengan kecepatan Sena di Eyeshield 21)'

Conan: 'Ogah!'

Rais: 'Plisssss, Sena nemenin kok.. (sambil lari dikejar-kejar Mugiwara)'

Conan: 'Baiklah..'

Sena: 'Sebenarnya saya tidak bisa, soalnya disuruh latihan sama Hi-'

Hiruma: 'Kekeke... Baca ni fic GeJe dan jangan lupa review. Udah gue tutup, Au sialan! Ayo, Cebol sialan!'

Sena: 'I..iya, Hiruma-san.'

Conan: 'Boleh saran, kritik, flame (sebaiknya jangan), dan kawan-kawannya (?). Jangan lupa ya.. (gaya ala anak kecil yang pengen sesuatu)'

All Chara kecuali Conan: 'Bener tuh!'

Rais: 'BTW, Ni fanfic seharusnya di crossworld. Tp saya masukin ini ke One Piece. Karena kenakalan tangan saia.. ^_^'

All Chara kecuali Rais: 'BEUH!

...

...

..

.

! R.E.V.I.E.W !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kuingin One piece milikku, tapi kutahu itu hanya milik Eiichiro Oda seorang – Rais : ' Pasti saya bisa jadi puitis nih.. . ' All chara : ' Gak mungkin! -_-'' ' - . Detective Conan : Pengennya sih saya, tapi TB (tidak Bisa), Aslinya Aoyama Ghoso.

Random : One Piece, Detective Cebol *BUAGH*

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?), serta meminta bantuan BO (Black Organisasion) dari Detective Cebol – Conan : ' Buset! Melesetnya jauh amat? O.o''' ' –, kali ini ditambah Miss Typo.

.

..

...

: Judul :

Gara-gara Racun Yang Aneh

...

..

.

" Kemungkinan ini racun. Di botol ini tertulis 'APTX 4869'. Mungkin itu nama racun di dalam botol ini.." analisa Robin dengan tepat (perasaan tepat mulu?).

" Kalo begitu, kenapa mereka meminum obat ini? " tanya Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper bersamaan.

" Kalo itu aku belum tahu.. " jawab Robin berbikir keras.

.x.x.x.x

* * *

><p>.x.x.x.x<p>

"Siapa kalian?", tanya orang berseragam yang membawa Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji ke kantornya.

"Namaku Monkey D. Luffy. Ini nakama-nakamaku. Roronoa Zoro (nunjuk ke arah bocah berambut marimo) dan Sanji (bocah berambut kuning)  
>.", jawab Luffy.<p>

"Nakama?", tanya orang itu lagi.

"Ya!", semangat Luffy membara ala pejuang '45.

"Ap-", pertanyaan orang itu terputus oleh omongan Zoro.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Zoro meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

'Ni anak gak diajari sopan santun apa? Lagipula, bukannya aku terkenal? Jangan-jangan mereka bukan dari sini!', batin orang berseragam itu. "Juzo Megure. Inspektur di kota ini.", jawab orang berseragam yang ternyata adalah Inspektur Megure. Whot?

"Ispektur? Apakah itu makanan?", tanya Luffy dengan ke-o'on-an tingkat akut. Kita lihat yuk reaksi orang-orang yang ada di kantor Inspektur Megure!

...

Semuanya membeku bagai di dalam lemari es berpuluh-puluh tahun..

...

Lalu, mulai ada beberapa orang yang bergerak.

...

Semua pun bergerak.

..

Salah satunya mengambil pengeras suara (ato yang disebut 'toa').

.

Membentuk barisan ala paduan suara dan berkata (setidaknya di mata Luffy).

Yap!

"BODOH! INSPEKTUR ITU ORANG!", teriak para bawahan Inspektur Megure yaitu Wataru Takagi dan Miwako Sato (sejak kapan mereka ada di sini?) ditambah Zoro dan Sanji.

"Oh, gitu ya.. kukira nama makanan di daerah ini..", ungkap Luffy dengan cengiran khasnya. Walau pun agak berbeda sebab dia berubah menjadi anak kecil.

"Hah.. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa mereka, Inspektur Megure?", tanya Miwako kepada atasannya. Dia aneh sama anak-anak di depannya itu.

"Aku juga belum mengetahuinya..", hela Inspektur Megure itu. Merasa tak diperhatikan, mereka mengendap-endap keluar dari kantor itu. Tapi sayang, Luffy melihat toko daging dan berteriak, "DAGGIIINNGGG!".

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?", tanya 3 polisi berbeda pangkat itu bersamaan. Luffy dkk kabur dari kantor Inspektur Megure. Wataru dan Miwako mengejar mereka sampai ke ujung dunia (emang lagu?) setelah melapor. Entah melapor apa. Sudah agak jauh, Luffy dkk lari dan tanpa sengaja menubruk seseorang.

...Engingeng...

BRUKK

...

"Auch!"

..

"Itai!"

.

Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji melihat orang yang ditabrak mereka seraya berkata, "Maaf.".

"Ya..", jawab anak perempuan berbando putih.

"_Mellorine~~_ Anda berdua cantik sekali..", kata Saji kepada 2 anak perempuan yang Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji tabrak sambil muter-muter geje. Tapi sebelumnya, dia membantu kedua gadis itu untuk bangun.

"Sugoi! Bross apa ini?", tanya Luffy sambil memengang bross terdekat. Tepatnya milik anak lelaki yang sepertinya berpengetahuan luas.

"Ini bukan bross. Tetapi ini lencana. Tanda bahwa kami detektif cilik!", seru anak gendut dengan bangga. Sedangkan Zoro, dia hanya mengawasi keadaan di sekitarnya. Anak berkacamata yang ditabrak Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji melihat Zoro yang sedang mengawasi keadaan dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Oh ya, kita belum kenalan. Namaku Monkey D. Luffy. Itu Roronoa Zoro (nunjuk ke anak yang membawa.. pedang?) dan itu Sanji (nunjuk ke anak yang lagi muter-muter geje).", kata Luffy dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ok. Namaku Mitsuhiro Tsuburaya. Itu Ayumi Yoshida (nunjuk ke anak yang berbando putih) dan Ai Haibara (nunjuk ke anak yang berada di sebelah Ayumi). Nah, yang dibelakangku ini Genta Cojima (noel pundak Genta dan Genta melambaikan tangan). Kalo itu Conan Edogawa (nunjuk ke anak berkacamata).", seru Mitsuhiro bangga.

"Kalian sudah selesai kan berkenalannya? Ayo, kita per-", perkataan Zoro terputus.

..

SREB

.

"Kena, kau!", kata seseorang sambil mengangkat Zoro ke atas.

"Hei, turunkan aku!", seru Zoro sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dengan gencarnya.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau kau kuturunkan, kau pasti lari lagi 'kan?", tanya orang yang mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Memang niatnya seperti itu!", bales Zoro kesal. Kesal karena diangkat-angkat layaknya anak kecil (tapi raganya kan emang kecil). Luffy dan Sanji sih, gak keganggu (atau gak menyadari?) kalo Zoro sedang mencoba kabur.

"Kak Miwako!", seru para detektif cilik.

.x.x.x.x.

* * *

><p>.x.x.x.x.<p>

"Mungkin Luffy yang meminum cairan itu kali?", tanya asal Usopp (yang sebenarnya betul).

"Lalu, diantara Zoro atau Sanji mencoba menghentikannya..", tambah Chopper dengan polosnya (makin benar aja).

"Tapi malah bernasib sama..", tambah Nami antusias (lengkap deh).

"Benar."

"Eh?", Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper terperanga.

"Kalian benar..", kata Robin sambil meneliti (alah!) lebih lanjut tempat menghilangnya nakama-nakamanya. Namun, hari pun sudah kelam tanda malam tiba.

.x.x.x.x.

* * *

><p>.x.x.x.x.<p>

"Halo, anak-anak!", bales Miwako yang sedang mengangkat Zoro.

"Kak Miwako mau kemana?", tanya Mitsuhiro.

"Mau membawa 'bocah hijau' ini dan teman-temannya ke suatu tempat dulu.", bales Miwako sambil ngeleos pergi. Mendengar itu, Luffy dan Sanji menghentikan kesenangan mereka dan melihat kalau teman 'berambut ijo'-nya itu udah dibawa sama Miwako.

"Tunggu aku, Cantik~~~!", kata Sanji yang melihat Miwako pergi.

"Kami pergi dulu ya! Ja~~!", salam Luffy sambil mengejar teman-temannya aka Zoro dan Sanji.

"Hie?", bingung anggota detektif cilik melihat mereka bertiga. Terutama Conan. Dia sangat tertarik dengan (entah kenapa) orang yang berambut hijau dan membawa pedang.

.x.x.x.x.

* * *

><p>.x.x.x.x.<p>

"SUPA~~, apa kalian sudah menemukan mereka?", tanya Fanky dengan gaya andalannya (yang alay).

"Belum, Franky.", jawab Usopp dengan gaya sedihnya.

"Yo ho ho... Bagaimana kalau mendengarkan musik?", tanya Brook menghibur.

"Boleh deh..", jawab Chopper agak naik moodnya setelah mendengar usul Brook. Lagu 'BINKS NO SAKE' pun (dipilih) dimainkan. Usopp dan Chopper menari, sedangkan Franky berkutat dengan mesinnya (perasaan dengan mesin mulu?), Brook memainkan lagu 'BINKS NO SAKE'. Nami dan Robin mengobrol tentang menghilangnya nakama mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu keadaan mereka, Navigator-san?", tanya Robin yang sedang membaca buku tebalnya. (Mungkin) Sekalian mencari informasi.

"Menurutku mereka baik-baik saja karena mereka kuat. Masalahnya, mereka (kecuali Sanji mungkin?) kan bodoh..", jawab Nami sambil berpikir keras.

"Besok kita lanjutkan mencari mereka. Ok, Navigator-san?", tanya Robin denagn tenang dan coolnya.

"Yap! Kita lanjutkan besok!", jawab Nami.

* * *

><p>Boleh lanjut, boleh tidak<p>

* * *

><p>Rais: '(ngakak geje) Kya! Akhirnya saya melanjutkan fic geje ini! (lari-lari gak jelas)'<p>

Conan: '(ngeliat skripnya) Hie? Kenapa saya gak kebagian ngomong?'

Rais: 'Tapi kamu kebagian di sini... (bingung)'

Conan: 'Terserahlah! (kesal)'

Zoro: 'Hoy, Author geje, bales Review sono! (ngusir Author)'

Rais: 'Tolong dibantu ya! Zzzz... (tiba-tiba tidur)'

Luffy: 'Woi, Author, kenapa malah tidur?'

Ace: 'Biarkan saja. Nanti malah tambah panjang nih!'

Ace: 'Ok. Chapter ke-2-nya sudah di updet, **Gold Drago Fire Nero**-san (sujud-sujud).. Monggo dinikmati ya.. (sambil baca skrip tadi)'

Conan: 'Yap, si Cebol itu muncul! (mukanya rada muram plus keluar aura tak enak). Terima kasih atas sarannya, **Hanahime Suzuran**-san. Saran anda sangat membantu buat Author Garing itu.. (bungkuk-bungkuk)'

Luffy: 'Arigatou ne, **chichann**-san! Fic ini dibilang keren! Masalah itu, nanti saya tanyakan ke Author gelo itu ne! (berusaha membangunkan Rais)'

Zoro: 'Terima kasih, **roronoalolu youichi**-san! Ma-'

Rais: 'Oh ya, masalah kenapa fic ini tak di crossover-nya adalah karena fic ini nyasar!'

All Chara kecuali Rais: 'Hie?'

Rais: 'Habis, kemarin saya publisnya malam-malam. Tapi berhubung udah rada merem, fic ini masuk deh ke sini, bukannya ke crossover. Peacelah! :3'

All Chara: (gubrak di tempat plus sweatdrop tingkat akut)

Rais: 'Baca ni fic GeJe dan jangan lupa review. Ok? (mata ngeblik-blik)'

Conan: 'Boleh saran, kritik, flame (sebaiknya jangan), dan sejenisnya (?). Jangan lupa ya.. (gaya dengan koolnya (?))'

All Chara kecuali Conan: 'Bener tuh! JAA! (dadah dengan khasnya masing-masing)'

...

...

..

.

! R.E.V.I.E.W !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kuingin One piece milikku, tapi kutahu itu hanya milik Eiichiro Oda seorang – Rais : ' Pasti saya bisa jadi puitis nih.. . ' All chara : ' Gak mungkin! -_-'' ' - . Detective Conan : Pengennya sih saya, tapi TB (tidak Bisa), Aslinya Aoyama Ghoso.

Random : One Piece, Detective Cebol *BUAGH*

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?), serta meminta bantuan BO (Black Organisasion) dari Detective Cebol – Conan : ' Buset! Melesetnya jauh amat? O.o''' ' –, kali ini ditambah Miss Typo.

.

..

...

: Judul :

Gara-gara Racun Yang Aneh

...

..

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu keadaan mereka, Navigator-san?" tanya Robin yang sedang membaca buku tebalnya. (Mungkin) Sekalian mencari informasi.

"Menurutku mereka baik-baik saja karena mereka kuat. Masalahnya, mereka (kecuali Sanji mungkin?) kan bodoh.." jawab Nami sambil berpikir keras.

"Besok kita lanjutkan mencari mereka. Ok, Navigator-san?" tanya Robin denagn tenang dan coolnya.

"Yap! Kita lanjutkan besok!" jawab Nami.

.x.x.x.x.

* * *

><p>.x.x.x.x.<p>

"Hei, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Zoro yang sudah diturunkan dari pangkuan (maut, menurut Zoro) Miwako. Mungkin dia bertanya kepada orang yang mengangkatnya (dengan ganas), Miwako. Mereka sudah berdiri di depan kantor.

"_Mellorine~~_" teriak Sanji sambil muter-muter bagaikan tornado yang datang menyusul Zoro dan Miwako.

"Diamlah, Alis pelintir bodoh!" seru Zoro sinis yang merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Sanji.

"Apa urusanmu, Marimo buta arah?" bales Sanji tak kalah sinisnya.

"Apa katamu?" Zoro sudah mulai memanas.

"Kau duluan yang mulai!" Sanj jadi ikut-ikutan panas.

"Jadi mau bertaung, Keju aneh?" tantang Zoro yang sudah siap menyerang dengan pedangnya (emang boleh anak kecil megang pedang?).

"Siapa takut, Alga jelek!" kata Sanji yang akan memulai menyerang.

"Heah!" seru mereka berdua sambil melakukan jurus andalan. Namun sayang, sebelum berantem, udah kena 'hadiah' dari seseorang.

..

.

BLETAK

.

..

"Auw.." erang kedua bocah itu kompak.

"Jangan ribut di sini.." ancam Miwako sambil mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. _Ternyata ada orang yang kayak mak lampir itu_ (Nami)_ di sini_ batin Zoro meringis.

"Walaupun sedang marah, tetapi engkau tetap memancarkan kecantikan yang luar biasa.." rayu Sanji kepada Miwako. Jangan-jangan, Sanji gak ngaruh sama aura kemarahan? Mungkin itu akan menjadi rahasianya dengan Ilahi.

"Eh, mana bocah satu lagi?" tanya Miwako yang baru sadar kalo anak yang seharusnya dibawa kurang satu.

"Tadi dia masih di belakangku kok.." bales Sanji berhenti merayu. Sekarang malah gaya kol busuknya yang muncul. Terlalu bertolak belakang.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan..." kaget Zoro dan Sanji. Mereka perkirakan kalau Luffy pasti...

..

.

"Mwaapw!" teriak seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Luffy. Dia datang sambil membawa bbbbuuuuaaaanyak banget daging takoyaki yang dia ambil (dibaca : curi) dari toko takoyaki. Mungkin toko yang dilewatinya.

.

Hening...

...

..

.

Zoro, Sanji, dan Miwako terdiam melihat segunduk daging takoyaki (yang dibawa Luffy) bicara (saking banyaknya daging yang dibawa, sampai-sampai menutupi pembawanya aka Luffy). Sampai...

..

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?" teriak mereka bertiga kompak.

.

..

"HEI, KEMBALIKAN MAKANANKU!" seru si pedagang toko takoyaki itu dengan amarah yang memuncak sambil mengejar Luffy jauh di belakangnya.

"Hie? Zoro, Sanji, bayarkan aku ya!" kata Luffy sambil berlari ke dalam suatu bangunan. Tepatnya kantor Inspektur Megure.

"OGAH!" kata Zoro dan Sanji kompak.

Hening lagi...

..

.

"Gak usah jiplak kata-kata orang, Lumut busuk!" seru Sanji tak terima kata-katanya dijiplak (menurut Sanji).

"Kamu tuh yang gak usah ngejiplak, Alis obat nyamuk!" bales Zoro tak mau kalah. Ok, kita lewat saja adegan berantemnya Alga jelek dan Keju aneh. Tadinya, Miwako mau menyusul Luffy, tapi sayang...

..

.

"Bu, sekarang juga anda harus bayar makanan yang diambil oleh bocah bertopi jerami itu." kata pedagang itu tanpa babibubebo (lha?) lagi. _Hah? Apa-apaan nih pedagang? Anak itu _ seru batin Miwako kesal.

"Baiklah.." hela Miwako pasrah kehabisan uang komisinya (dari mana?) hanya untuk membayarkan takoyaki yang dibawa bocah bertopi jerami itu aka Luffy. Setelah itu, dia langsung membawa 2 anak geje yang lagi beradu mulut dengan agresifnya (sampe diliatin sama orang-orang yang lewat) ke dalam kantor Inspektur Megure (dengan cara yang ganas).

...

..

.

Di dalam kantor Inspektur Megure...

..

.

"Kalian semua, duduk!" perintah Inspektur Megure dengan tegas. Mereka semua (termasuk Miwako) duduk. Mereka duduk dengan kegiatan yang aneh-aneh. Mau liat? Yuk!

Zoro duduk sambil membersihkan pedangnya dengan telaten. Sanji duduk sambil membaca buku resep (whoa?). Sedangkan Luffy, gak usah ditanya. Dia sedang makan takoyaki yang diambil (dibaca : dicuri). Kalau Miwako (sebenernya sih duduk di kursi lain), dia meratapi nasib uang (komisi) nya yang ludes abis untuk membayar takoyaki milik Luffy dengan aura yang sangat menyedihkan (alah!).

"Ehm.. Perhatikan kalau orang sedang berbicara.." seru Inspektur Megure yang kesel karena tidak diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Namun, tetap aja gak dapat perhatian. Nasibnya malang sekali..

"Kalian tidak bisa tinggal di kota ini sendiri karena kalian masih anak-anak.." seru Inspektur yang akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka.

"Untuk itu, kuputuskan kalian akan dirawat untuk sementara oleh Miwako Sato.." putus Inspektur Megure. Bagaimana ya reaksi mereka? Let see...

..

.

"APA?" teriak Miwako. Sedangkan anak-anak itu tak terpengaruh (hebat!).

"Aku yang akan menyekolahkannya.." sambung Inspektur Megure dengan serius (HAH?).

"Kedengarannya seru deh! Shishishi.." komentar Luffy yang sudah menghabiskan daging takoyaki iu sendirian.

"Pokoknya kalian akan sekolah dan dirawat oleh Miwako Sato. Sekarang boleh pulang.." tegas Inspektur Megure.

"Ta-tapi.." Miwako yang akan menolak diputus oleh Inspektur Megure.

"Tidak ada bantahan." seru Inspektur Megure. Hari sudah menunjukkan bulan yang bertanda malam telah datang. Mereka berempat (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, dan Miwako) pun pergi (atau pulang?) ke rumah Miwako. _Sial sekali nasibku sekarang ini_ batin Miwako merana.

.x.x.x.x.

* * *

><p>.x.x.x.x.<p>

Pagi telah datang. Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, dan Franky akan menelusuri pulau (yang namanya masih belum diketahui) untuk mencari tahu kemana perginya kapten (bodoh), pendekar pedang (payah), dan koki (aneh) mereka.

"Kita bagi tugas! Franky dan Usopp, kalian ke arah desa! Aku, Robin, dan Chopper akan mencari petunjuk di tempat kejadian. Sedangkan Brook, kau jaga kapal!" seru (yang lagi-lagi menjelema menjadi perintah) Nami.

"Supa~~~, aku tak sabar.." komen Franky ditambah gaya 'SUPA~~'-nya.

"Gi-gimana kalo kita terlambat menemukannya? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Usopp yang sedang ber-negative thinking-ria sambil gemetaran tentunya.

"I-iya.." jawab Chopper yang ketularan sama Usopp.

"Fu fu fu.." Robin mengulas senyum karena merasa tertantang.

"Yo ho ho.. Sebelum itu, bolehkah saya melihat celana dalam anda?" tanya Brook sambil berlutut ala pangeran di hadapan Nami.

...

..

.

BLETAK

.

..

...

"ENAK SAJA!" teriak Nami sambil melempar sepatu haknya dengan kecepatan super ditambah tenaga super. Setelah itu, mereka mulai mencari kapten bodoh, pendekar payah, dan koki aneh itu.

"Ayo, berangkat!" seru Nami setelah reda dengan kemarahannya. Mereka pun melakukan apa yang sudah diintruksikan Nami.

* * *

><p>Semoga cerita ini berlanjut<p>

* * *

><p>Rais: "Huwa! Maafkan saya yang gak becus dalam menulis ini.. (nangis ala komikal)"<p>

Sanji: "Tak dimaafkan.. (lirik Rais)"

Rais: (pundung di pojokan)

Zoro: "Makanya.. Kalo nulis itu yang bener.. (gaya ala bapak lagi nasehatin anaknya)"

Conan: "(ngeliat skripsinya) Heh, kenapa saya belum tampil lagi?"

Rais: "(langsung semanga) nanti tampil kok! Kuusahaka secepatnya.. (buat tanda suer dengan tangannya)"

Luffy: "Sishisi.. Kita balas review yuk! (tangan ke atas)"

Usopp n Chopper: "Yuk! (sama dengan Luffy)"

Conan: "Terima kasih untuk **Hanahime Suzuran** –san yang tetap menyukai fic ini walau saya gak muncul (narsis tingkat akut) –Rais:"Oi oi, kamu dah muncul di chap kemaren!"-. Kata Author geje itu 'Maafkan aku.. (teriak-teriak geje di kamar)'. Thanks ya sudah bersedia review fic ini. Semoga anda mau me-review fic ini lagi.. (nunduk-nunduk gaje)"

Luffy: "Buat yang membaca fic nyasar ini, RnR ya! (semangat tingkat waspada) Shishishi.."

Miwako: "Walaupun aku di sini sebagai obyek penderita.. (menyesali nasib)"

All Chara: "Jaa! Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!"

.

..

...

! R.E.V.I.E.W !


End file.
